In a call center, a call center agent or agents typically communicate with customers through inbound calls, out-bound calls, or both. When all the call center agents are busy servicing other calls, an inbound call may be placed in a queue with other inbound calls that are waiting for a call center agent to become available to service the inbound call that was the first into the queue. A caller of an inbound call that has been placed in the queue may become frustrated being put on hold and having to remain on the line to wait for his or her turn to be serviced. This is problematic for the call center.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.